


Darkest Times

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eaters, F/M, M/M, Post-War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Der Krieg ist zuende. Voldemort hat gewonnen. Viele der Kämpfer für das Licht haben heldenmütig ihr Leben gelassen.Ausgerechnet Neville hat überlebt. So man es den Leben nennen kann. Da kommt ihm jemand unerwartet zu Hilfe...
Kudos: 4





	Darkest Times

„Schau dir mal den hier an. Der kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist das nicht einer von Potters Freunden? Den sollten wir vor den Dunklen Lord bringen.“ Die zwei unmaskierten Totesser debattierten hin und her, während der Junge unter ihnen leise stöhnte. Sein rechter Arm war in einem seltsamen Winkel verdreht. Er setzte sich so zurecht, dass die schweren Ketten nicht noch mehr daran zerren konnten. An die Schmerzen der Scheuerstellen, wo die rauhen Manschetten auf der Haut lagen, hatte er sich fast gewöhnt. Nicht das es irgendwen interessiert hätte. Gleichzeitig verfolgte er gebannt die Debatte seiner Peiniger. Das konnte seinem Restleben eine noch unglücklichere Wendung geben… vielleicht sollte es so sein. „Denk aber daran, das ICH ihn auf dem Sklavenmarkt entdeckt habe“. „Gar nicht wahr!! ICH habe dich auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht! Du willst nur die Belohnung für dich einkassieren.“ „Und warum? Zu Recht!!“ Die zwei stritten weiter, während sich der Junge zu ihren Füssen quälte. Zu allem kam noch, dass ihm der Magen knurrte, furchtbaren Durst hatte er auch. Seit Tagen schon wurde er hin- und hergeschoben. Hätte er doch damals seinen Mund gehalten. Doch jeder, der in der „neuen“ Zauberergesellschaft etwas falsches sagte, wurde direkt in die unterste Klasse abgestuft und versklavt, wurde er von den Falschen erwischt. Es war warm heute, sein Kopf flimmerte vom Wassermangel. Über den Wolken schien vermutlich die Sonne. Doch seit das Böse die Macht hatte, war alles anders. Selbst mitten am Tag wurde es kaum richtig hell. Der Himmel war verhangen und trübe. Blauen Himmel gab es nicht mehr. Meist regnete es oder es war kaum heller als sonst an trüben Novembertagen. Vermutlich lag es an den Dementoren, die sich nun ungebremst vermehrten und überall des Dunklen Lords Herrschaft unterstützten. Über das ganze Land hatte sich ein dauerhafter Grauschleier gelegt. Auch an den Pflanzen war das nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Oder war es auch die dunkle Magie, die nun ungehindert ausgeübt werden durfte? Jedenfalls wirkten alle Pflanzen und Bäume irgendwie leidend, verdorrt und schlapp. Das Laub hatte einen ungesunden Grauschimmer. Auch die Tiere litten darunter, das Grün hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack und es wurde rar. Viele Wildtiere hungerten oder wurden krank.

Konnten die zwei sich endlich entscheiden? Kaum noch vermochte er der Zankerei zu folgen. In dem Moment trat eine dunkle Gestalt hinzu. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf, genauso wie seine zwei Peiniger. Ein weiterer Totesser, eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Aber einer von höchstem Rang: denn er trug seine kostbare, aufwendig verzierte Maske. Diese Totesser des ersten Rangs waren nun die absolute Oberklasse. Sie durften uneingeschränkt in Voldemorts Namen handeln. Niemand durfte ihnen irgendetwas verweigern. Jeder, der ihnen widersprach, dem war ein grausamer Tod gewiss. Die zwei anderen knieten sofort nieder und beugten ihre Köpfe vor ihm. Neville fühlte sich gemustert, ein eiskalter Blick traf ihn, das ihn schauderte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Anscheinend immer. Die Maske war so prächtig wie schauderhaft. Totesser des ersten Ranges waren allesamt Mörder und geübte Folterer. „Ich nehme ihn mit“ sprach der Maskierte. „Aber Herr…“ Ein nachlässiger Wink mit dem Zauberstab verursachte eine tiefe, blutende Schnittwunde auf der Wange des Unmaskierten und liess ihn verstummen. „Ihr könnt gehen“. Wie geprügelte Hunde schlichen die zwei von dannen. Neville traf ein hochmütiger Blick- hochmütig? Er konnte das Gesicht gar nicht erkennen. Es war wohl mehr die selbstbewusste Gestik… Ein Wink bedeutete ihm eindeutig, mitzukommen. Offensichtlich war ihm selbst überlassen, seine Ketten zu tragen. Aber er hatte seine Lektion gelernt diese Tage. Ein Fluchtversuch war nicht nur töricht, sondern dumm. Den Kopf gesenkt, wie es erwartet wurde, schlurfte er hinter dem Totesser her. Sie gingen durch die Dorfstrasse. Wo auch immer sie vorbeikamen, grüssten die Leute ehrerbietig. In diesen Zeiten hatte ein Totesser ersten Ranges jedes Recht. Er konnte Ihnen alles nehmen- inklusive ihr Leben. Wer nicht reinblütiger Zauberer war Arbeiter. Wer sich widersetzte, wurde versklavt. Wenn er oder sie Glück hatte. Es waren einige bekannte Gesichter unter den Leuten. Doch keiner sah ihn auch nur an. Keiner wagte es. Er war Luft. An einem Brunnen hielt sein neuer Herr an. „Trink“ knurrte er nur. Das liess sich Neville nicht zweimal sagen. Er trank und trank, mit nervösen Seitenblicken zu dem Totesser. Doch dieser stand nur und wartete, wie eine Statue. Erst als Neville fertig war, ging er weiter. Die Strassen waren belebt, doch trotzdem war es bedrückend ruhig. Die wenigen Gespräche verstummten sofort, erblickte man sie. Und atmete insgeheim auf, waren sie vorbei. Plötzlich hörten sie Schreie, Hilferufe, Weinen. Um die nächste Ecke blieb sein Herr stehen. Drei andere Totesser ohne Maske hatten zwei Gefangene gemacht. Begleitet von Tritten und Schlägen, legten sie ihnen die Ketten an. Am liebsten wäre Neville hingestürzt, ihnen zu helfen, doch… sein Herr packte seine Ketten „auf die Knie“ zischte er herrisch und baute sich neben ihm auf, mit gekreuzten Armen beobachtend, wie die Gefangenen „diszipliniert“ wurden. Selbst nachdem sie in Ketten waren, hörten die Schläge nicht auf. Erst dann bemerkten die anderen Totesser den Maskierten. Sie grüssten ihn mit einer verschlungenen, ehrerbietigen Geste und neigten ihre Köpfe. Nur das leise Schluchzen und Weinen der beiden Gefangenen durchbrach noch die plötzlich eingetretene bleierne Stille. Sein Herr erwiderte den Gruss nur mit knappem Kopfnicken. „Was können wir für Euch tun, Herr?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Fahrt fort. Zeigt ihnen wo ihr Platz ist. Sie lernen nur langsam“ Ein kräftiger Stoss seines Herrn beförderte Neville unangekündigt in den Strassenschlamm, das es klatschte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder hoch- und weitergezerrt. Ihr Weg schien sich ewig zu ziehen. Seine Beine waren wie Pudding. Er hatte tagelang nichts gegessen. Sein neuer Herr ging leichten Schrittes neben ihm, die schwarzen Roben wehend wie Rabenschwingen. Wo wollte er hin mit ihm? Endlich kamen sie zum Dorfrand, wo lichter Wald begann. Neville torkelte, dann brach er in die Knie. Sein Herr drehte sich zu ihm herum, offensichtlich wütend. In dem Moment übergab er sich vor seinen Füßen. Nicht mehr als Wasser und Magensäure. Ängstlich duckte er sich vor dem Schlag, der kommen musste, doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen verlor er gnädig sein Bewusstsein und klappte zusammen. 

Snape sah sich um. Zum Glück waren sie gut genug vor Blicken geschützt. Er zauberte eine einfache Trage, auf die er Neville lud und verschwand mit ihm im Wald. Es war nicht weit zum verbotenen Wald. Doch sah dieser nicht mehr so aus wie früher. Bäume und Sträucher wirkten krank, verwelkt. Der Wald starb und mit ihm seine Bewohner. Die Bäume hingen voller alter, zerstörter Spinnweben, wie alte, vergraute Vorhänge. Doch selbst die Spinnweben waren tot, ihre Bewohner hatten den Wald schon lange verlassen oder waren vergangen. Nur wenige Vogelstimmen waren zu hören, wo früher ein ganzer Chor verschiedener Vögel zu hören gewesen war. Gelegentlich hörte man Raben krächzen. Nur sie profitierten noch vom derzeitigen Zustand des Waldes. Hier und dort lagen Kadaver verendeter Tiere. Statt nach frischem Grün roch es nach Verwesung. Von einer kleinen Lichtung sah er durchs lichte Laub schon die Lichter Hogwarts blinken. Doch wollte er nicht dorthin. Keine Geborgenheit ging aus vom Schimmer der Lichter. Mehr wirkten sie unheimlich, wie die eines Spukschlosses. Und das war es auch. Er seufzte. 

Die Grosse Halle von Hogwarts war nun nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Auf dem Lehrerpult stand ein Thron. Der Thron des dunklen Lords. Hier hielt er Hof. Sein Thron war reine dunkle Magie… Er schien aus Gesichtern zu bestehen. Sie bewegten sich. Die Gesichtsausdrücke Ausdruck schlimmster Qual.. Wer in die zweifelhafte Ehre kam dort vor Voldemort zu knien, kam nicht umhin, sie aus der Nähe zu sehen. Es waren bekannte Gesichter. VIELE bekannte Gesichter. Doch er war nicht töricht und lebensmüde genug- oder noch nicht- näher heranzukommen. Und Snape wusste, welche Gesichter er sehen würde. All die Toten… Freunde, Verbündete, Schüler. Er hielt sie in seinem Thron gebannt. Nicht am Leben und noch nicht tot, gefangen in einem Moment unerträglicher Qual. - Nein, noch war es nicht so weit für Snape, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Geister schwebten durch die Halle, die von Totessern wimmelte, die IHM ihre Aufwartung machten. Andere Geister. Die alten, gutmütigen Hausgeister Hogwarts waren verbannt. Es waren grausame Geister. Und die ruhelosen Geister von Voldemorts Opfern. Es amüsierte ihn, sie um sich zu haben. 

Neville erwachte… war er wach? Träumte er? Ein schmutziges Fenster liess Licht in die Hütte. Die Hütte eines- Wildhüters? Licht? Es war wunderbarstes Sonnenlicht. Wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gesehen. Seit Voldemorts Herrschaft hatte sich alles eingetrübt. Es war so, als ob ständig Nebel sei, oft war es selbst am Tag fast so dunkel wie in der Nacht. Kleine Staubteilchen tanzten hier in den Sonnenstrahlen. Selbstvergessen sah er ihnen eine Weile zu. Wie lange hatte er keine Sonne mehr gesehen? Statt dem ewigen Grau, was den Himmel selbst tags verdunkelte. Bis er der Geräusche gewahr wurde, die er nun erst wahrnahm. Vogelgezwitscher! Wann hatte er das das letzte Mal gehört? Vielleicht noch das unmelodische Krächzen von Raben. Die letzte Vogelart die sich gehalten hatte. Alle Wälder starben. Also, wo war er hier? War er schon tot? Er bemerkte seinen knurrenden Magen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen geschienten Arm. Fachmännisch. Fast konnte er seinen Arm normal bewegen. Und er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Neville richtete sich auf. Sein Lager war einfach, die Decke zerschlissen. Doch besser als alles was er seit… der Niederlage gehabt hatte. Im Vergleich…fast luxuriös. Er hatte auf dem Boden im Dreck der Gosse geschlafen. Seine Ketten trug er noch, eine längere Kette war mit dem Bett verbunden. Er war ein Sklave, und darum war das nicht nur üblich sondern selbstverständlich. Neben dem Bett ... stand ein Teller mit Brot. Frisches, nicht schimmelig oder hart! Er griff sich den Teller und begann mit Genuss zu essen. Wo wohl sein Herr sein mochte? Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn nachhaltig gelehrt das Aufbegehren nicht nur unklug sondern dumm war. Neville hoffte bloss er würde ihn nicht hier zurücklassen. Aber so sah es nicht aus, oder? Nachdem er das Brot fast verspeist hatte, wurde er unendlich müde. Viel Arbeit, wenig Schlaf, zuwenig Essen forderten Tribut. 

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er auf. Die Tür der Hütte schloss sich leise. Neville sprang schwankend auf, und kniete neben dem Bett nieder, den Kopf gesenkt. Die Kette erlaubte ihm gerade soviel Spielraum. Der Totesser sah stumm auf ihn herab. „Geh ins Bett, Junge. Ich glaube dir, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast“ die Stimme klang gedämpft aus der Maske und seltsam bekannt. Neville runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann interessierten sich die Herren für ihre Sklaven. Doch folgsam stand er auf und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Sein Herr-es war besser sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen- verschwand hinter einer Tür, die Neville zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Doch er hatte lernen müssen, Ruhepausen zu nutzen, und so schlief er bald wieder ein. Auch den nächsten Tag verschlief er. Niemand weckte ihn? Niemand verlangte, dass er plockerte bis zum Umfallen? Als er mitten am Tag erwachte, fand er erneut frisches Brot und einen Krug Wasser in Reichweite. Er trank und ass, während draussen die zahllosen Vögel zwitscherten. Wo war er hier? Wo war sein neuer Herr? Doch schnell wurde er wieder müde. Es war besser die Zeit zu nutzen, um auszuruhen. Er glaubte nicht, das dieser geradezu luxuriöse Zustand lange andauern würde. 

Er erwachte, als im schwindenden Licht des Tages sein Herr hereintrat. Die Maske schimmerte genauso prächtig wie ihr Ausdruck schaurig war. Sein Herr musste hoch in des Dunklen Lords Gunst stehen, soviel hatte Neville längst gelernt. Er sprang aus dem Bett und kniete nieder, in der unterwürfigen Haltung die er gelernt hatte. Alles andere konnte ihn den Kopf kosten. „Steh auf und setz dich“ ordnete der Totesser an. Auch seine Kleidung war von bestem Stoff, und aufwändig bestickt. Neville setzte sich, wie befohlen. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs löste der Mann die Maske. Neville machte auf dem Bett einen erschreckten Satz und stiess sich an einem niedrigen Dachbalken mit dumpfen Knall den Kopf. Auf allen vieren kroch er rückwärts bis an die Wand, die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen. Severus Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund. Er liess die Maske sinken und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Neville schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Was…aber…wer…wann…“ er verstummte. Snape fuhr sich durchs schwarze, recht lange Haar. Er betrachtete ihn aus diesen unheimlichen schwarzen Augen. „Aber….ihr…seid tot!!“ Snape hantierte an der schwarzen, mit silbernen Ornamenten besetzten Jacke, dann zog er sie über den Kopf. Darunter trug er nichts. Snape war so dünn, das man die Rippen zählen konnte. Seine Oberkörper war narbenübersät, doch es war sein Hals, der Nevilles Blick anzog. Soeben wickelte Snape das rot durchweichte Tuch ab und entblösste tiefe, zornig rote und längst nicht verheilte Narben des Schlangenbisses. „Noch nicht“ kommentierte er nur trocken. Mühsam klappte Neville den Mund wieder zu. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nie klargemacht, dass Snape noch recht jung war. So wie er da sass, erinnerte er ihn gerade mehr an einen Soldaten im Krieg, als an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. Ein Krieger der dunklen Seite, wie es schien. „Wann… wann bringen sie mich zu …IHM…?“ Nevilles Stimme zitterte nur wenig. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Zu meinem Lord?“ Neville schauderte es. Dann nickte er, stumm. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und versorgte seine Halswunde. Auf welcher Seite stand Snape? Es war Harry der behauptet hatte, Snape sei auf ihrer Seite, obwohl er Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Doch danach war alles im Chaos der Schlacht versunken. Voldemort hatte gewonnen. Und seine Freunde hatte er nie mehr wiedergesehen. Er hatte auch nicht fragen dürfen. Nach dem Goldenen Trio zu fragen oder darüber zu reden war Hochverrat. Doch Snape? „Was.. was ist mit den anderen…Pro…fessor?“ Snape sah ihn an. Dann lachte er. Es war kein angenehmes Lachen. Es war kalt, hart. „Es gibt hier keinen Professor. Wenn wir hier sind, nenn mich Snape“. „Haben sie sie gesehen?? Snape?“ Snape schwieg. Er sah aus dem Fenster, wo Vögel zwitscherten. „Du wirst in diesem Leben nicht mehr mit ihnen sprechen“. Neville runzelte die Stirn. „Sind sie-tot?“. Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Schlimmer“. Snape begann demonstrativ seine Sachen wegzuräumen. „Wie…wie geht es mit mir weiter?“ Stille. „Harry hat Bein und Stein geschworen, das sie auf unserer- auf der Seite des Guten sind, Prof…äh.. Snape“. Snape erstarrte in dem was er tat. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Neville herum. „Das…GUTE“. Sein Blick war kalt. „Was ist das? Die Seite die mich zu Mord und Lügen zwang? Oder die Seite, die mir Ehre und Ruhm versprach und mich dann zu Schlangenfutter machen wollte?“ Ärgerlich riss er an seinem Halsverband, der sich augenblicklich rot verfärbte. Snapes Augen funkelten ungehalten. Unwillkürlich verkrampften sich Nevilles Fäuste in der dünnen Decke auf der er sass. Snape fletschte die Zähne. „Ich bin wahrhaft ein Narr, dass ich dich mitgenommen habe“. Etwas später brachte Snape ihm eine Schale Suppe, und zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine eigene Kammer zurück.

Nevilles Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft. Er wurde nicht wirklich schlau aus Snapes kargen Worten. Trost suchend beschwort er all die Gesichter herauf. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna. Wie konnte es sein, das sie – verloren?? Verloren waren. Und ausgerechnet er nicht? Snape war zäh wie Schuhleder und raffiniert. Ganz offensichtlich hatten schon viele sich an ihm die Zähne ausgebissen. Es war kein Wunder das er überlebt hatte. Neville hatte einfach Glück gehabt. Wenn man das Glück nennen konnte. Es war längst stockdunkel, er hörte das Rufen von Käuzchen. Neville kuschelte sich tiefer in die verschlissenen Decken. Doch da waren noch andere Geräusche… von nebenan. Jemand sprach, undeutlich, jammervoll, bettelnd. Neville stand auf und ging zu Snapes Tür- doch liess ihn die Kette nicht bis dorthin. Er lauschte. Ein lauter, gellender Schrei liess ihn zusammenzucken, noch einer. War das Snape? Dann Stille… dann markerschütterndes Weinen. Und dann- nichts mehr. Neville legte sich wieder ins Bett. Irgendwann später, viel später schlief auch er ein. 

Als er Snape am nächsten Morgen wieder erblickte, war er noch blasser als ohnehin schon, seine Augen dunkel umrandet und definitiv nicht in der Stimmung auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Er hinterliess Neville einen Teller mit Essen, griff sich seine Totesserrobe und die Maske und war aus dem Haus.   
Erst am Abend sah er ihn wieder. Unsicher, was Snape von ihm wollte, sprang er vom Bett um ihn wie seinen Herrn zu grüssen. Doch als er ihn näher ansah, stand ihm der Mund offen, und er fiel fast der Länge nach hin. Snape riss sich seine Maske vom Kopf, eine weitere hielt er in der Hand. Nur war sie… nun sie triefte vor Blut. Auch Snapes Hände waren rot von Blut. Neville drehte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich auf den Hüttenboden. Mit verächtlichem Schnauben ging Snape an ihm vorbei und legte beide Masken ab. Neville wischte sich den Mund und kletterte aufs Bett. Der Brechreiz war noch nicht vorbei. Snape zog die Robe aus. Dann tauchte er sie in die Wasserschüssel, die sich umgehend rot färbte. Aus Nevilles Ecke drangen wieder leise würgende Geräusche. „Wie sie es geschafft haben zu überleben, Longbottom, wenn all ihre fähigeren Freunde geschnappt wurden, ist jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft“ spottete Snape scharf. Er spülte die Robe aus, und schüttete die Schüssel voller rotgefärbten Wassers vor der Tür aus. Auf seinem nackten Oberkörper prangten einige Flecken, die aussahen wie verbrannt. Neville zog die Knie bis ans Kinn und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Snape. Dann auf die neue Maske. Er streckte eine Hand aus. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie.NIE eine Totessermaske anfassen. Sie würde sie umbringen. Auch ohne ihren rechtmässigen Träger.“ Snape nahm ein Tuch und wischte über die Maske. Er hantierte so vorsichtig, als sei sie etwas Lebendiges. 

Nach einigen Tagen hatte sich Neville so gut erholt, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt in der Hütte, an seiner Kette. Er bat Snape darum, ihn mitzunehmen. Dieser musterte ihn eine Weile. „Wie du willst. Aber ich bezweifle, das dir alles gefallen wird was du siehst.“  
Snape ging von Haus zu Haus. Einige liess er links liegen, bei anderen verlangte er Einlass. Neville verstand nicht- wonach genau suchte er? Wo Snape Einlass verlangte, stürzten die Leute vors Haus, verbeugten sich tief vor ihm und überschlugen sich geradezu, Snape ihr Hab und Gut und Waren und Lebensmittel aufzudrängen. Fast wirkten sie enttäuscht wenn er nichts nahm. Dabei konnte man sehen, wie arm sie waren. Neville biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg, wie ihm befohlen war. Er blieb im Schatten seines Herrn, wie es sich gehörte. Endlich schien Snape ein Haus zuzusagen. Auch hier rannten die Leute hinaus, verbeugten sich vor Snape und boten ihm alles an, was sie hatten. Mit knappen Worten, der Klang durch die Maske verfälscht, gab er ihnen Anweisungen, was er wollte. Im Nu standen mehrere Säcke vor Neville, mit Brot, Fleisch, Wurst, sogar Kuchen. Snape wartete bewegungslos, dass die Leute alles heranschafften. Da trat der Familienvater an ihn heran, den Rücken gebeugt. „Ihr ehrt uns, Herr“. Mit einem Wink rief er ein Mädchen, eher eine junge Frau heran, kaum älter als Neville. „Sie ist zu Euren Diensten… wenn ihr wollt…Herr“. Ihr Kleid war in Fetzen, doch war sie hübsch, mit den ängstlichen Augen eines Rehs. Sie zitterte unmerklich. Ihr Vater-denn das war er wohl- betrachtete Snape aus den Augenwinkeln nahezu bittend. Zu Diensten?? Fragte sich Neville. Meinte er was er glaubte, dass er es meinte. Ihm wurde übel. Snape nickte knapp. „Lasst uns allein!“ befahl er herrisch. „Du bleibst hier!“ befahl er Neville. WAS? Ihn schauderte. Snape legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens und führte sie weiter ins Innere der Hütte. Neville sah verzweifelt zur Tür, die der Familienvater mit einem stolzen Lächeln hinter sich zuzog, die drei in seiner Hütte allein lassend. Am liebsten hätte sich Neville in Luft aufgelöst oder wäre im Boden versunken. Er presste sich neben der Tür an die Wand und tat, als sei er nicht da. Snape ignorierte ihn völlig. Das Mädchen sah den maskierten Totesser an, und liess mit einem Griff ihr Kleid fallen. Darunter trug sie nichts, Snape strich ihr überraschend sanft mit einer Hand über die Wange, dann glitt die Hand tiefer, ihren Hals entlang, kurz legte sich die grosse Hand um ihren schlanken Hals, als erwäge er sie zu würgen. Das Mädchen riss die Augen entsetzt auf, doch die Hand glitt weiter. Sanft strich sie über eine ihrer Brüste, küsste sie dorthin. Neville im Hintergrund schluckte. Der Anblick entsetzte ihn, ekelte ihn an. Doch sein Körper dachte anders darüber. Peinlich berührt spürte er die eigene, wachsende Erregung. Es wurde nicht besser, als Snapes Hand sich bestimmt zwischen Ihre Beine legte. Er hörte das Mädchen leise stöhnen. Neville kniff die Augen zu und zählte, um sich abzulenken. Doch es half nicht wirklich. Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte Snape das Mädchen an die Wand gedrängt. Er war nach wie vor vollständig bekleidet, doch sah Neville ihn ja nur von hinten. Das Mädchen warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu Neville- keinerlei Widerwillen war darin zu sehen. Dann legte sie ihre schlanken, schmutzigen Beine um Snapes Hüften, der die Arme um sie legte und sie an die Wand gepresst, hielt. Offensichtlich war er nicht mehr so vollständig bekleidet, an Ihrem Aufkeuchen erkannte Neville, das Snape in sie eindrang. Das Mädchen warf den Kopf nach hinten und liess es geschehen. Neville hörte Snapes schweren Atem und das Stöhnen des Mädchens. Nevilles eigene Erektion schmerzte, sein Gesicht brannte, peinlich berührt. Doch konnte er sich nicht überwinden, wegzusehen. Snapes Bewegungen wurden heftiger, Das Mädchen umklammerte ihn. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Körper erbebte. Leise Schreie entrangen sich ihr. Neville hielt sich die Hand vor Augen, und sah dann doch wieder hin. In dem Moment kam Snape mit einem Stöhnen offensichtlich zum Höhepunkt. Er schob das Mädchen von sich, überraschend sanft stellte er sie wieder auf ihre Füsse. In dem Moment griff Neville nach der Tür und rannte hinaus, seine Ketten scheppernd an den Füssen. Er verschwand hinter dem nächsten Busch. Wohl wissend, dass sein “Herr“ ihn töten durfte für jeden Ungehorsam wie diesen. Erleichtert und hochroten Kopfes kam er etwas später aus dem Busch. Der Familienvater sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an „du bist ein Dummkopf, Junge. Das kann dich den Kopf kosten, ungehorsam zu sein“ flüsterte er ihm zu. Neville stellte sich zu den Lebensmittelsäcken, als sei nichts passiert, sein Gesicht hochrot und erhitzt.

Der Vater strahlte geradezu als Snape und das Mädchen wieder hinauskamen, was Neville völlig irritierte. Wie konnte er…? Der Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du gar keine Ahnung, Junge? Dein Herr gehört zum innersten Kreis. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass wir ihm alles geben, was wir haben. Und das… ist eine grosse Ehre für unsere Tochter.““ Das Mädchen kniete vor Snape. „Beehrt uns bald wieder, Herr“ sprach sie, sie wirkte gefasst. Ihr zerlumptes Kleid hatte sie wieder übergezogen. Neville schüttelte es. Sie beraubten ihn, Snape vergewaltigte seine Tochter und der Vater war noch dankbar??? So eine kranke Weltordnung konnte nur der…dunkle Lord erdacht haben. Snapes Blick fiel auf Neville. Mit wenigen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, das er sich überrascht auf seinen Hintern setzte. Nach einem Augenblick raffte er sich auf und hastete mit den Säcken an Snapes Seite. Er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, auch wenn er am liebsten… Snape drehte sich zu dem Familienvater um. „Ich werde nur Gutes über Euch zu sagen haben“ sagte er als er ging. „Danke Herr!“. Die ganze Familie verbeugte sich tief vor Snape. Wie betäubt stolperte Neville hinter Snape her, mit seinem unverletzten Arm mühsam die schweren Säcke schleppend. Als sie ausser Reichweite anderer Menschen waren, nahm Snape ihm wortlos die Säcke ab. In seinen Händen schienen sie nichts zu wiegen. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt“ sagte Snape kühl. 

Sorgfältig räumte Neville alle Vorräte weg, doch innerlich kochte er. Snape hatte sich von Robe und Maske befreit, hatte sich hingesetzt und trank durstig aus einem Krug. Still beobachtete er Neville der alles verstaute. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, trotzdem schaffte er es, nichts herunterzuwerfen oder kaputt zu machen. Offensichtlich hatte er, anders als früher, endlich gelernt mit Druck umzugehen, dachte Snape. Endlich liess sich Neville aufs Bett fallen. Mit einem lässigen Wisch von Snapes Zauberstab schloss sich die Nevilles Kette wieder ans Bett. „Sag was du denkst, Longbottom. Du bist wütend“. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. „Wie… wie….SIE haben diese armen Leute beraubt!! Und dann noch das Mädchen vergewaltigt. Sie ist kaum älter als ich!!! Das ist ekelhaft…!“ Der Spott verschwand aus Snapes Gesicht. „Ich habe mich der derzeitigen Gesetze bedient, Longbottom. Oder willst du hungern? Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, ich habe solche Leute ausgewählt, die dies am ehesten entbehren können. Oder warum glaubst du, bin ich an so vielen Hütten vorbeigegangen? Und das Mädchen… es ist eine Ehre für die Familie. Und für das Mädchen selbst. Sie werden davon profitieren, dass ich mich ihrer bedient habe“. Neville klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Aber mussten sie…“ Snape rollte die Augen. „Ich bin kein Mönch“. Neville hatte zu Schulzeiten tatsächlich nie darüber nachgedacht, was Snape machte, ausserhalb des Unterrichts. Abends… „Und du, Longbottom, auch nicht. Oder warum hattest du es etwa so eilig, die Hütte zu verlassen?“ Snapes Blick war amüsiert. Neville errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Snape drehte sich weg. Mittels eines Winks seines Zauberstabs füllte er eine Waschschüssel mit Wasser. Völlig ungeniert entledigte er sich auch seiner restlichen Kleidung und wusch sich. Neville wusste nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. Er konnte nicht umhin, wieder festzustellen, das Snape sehr dünn war und sein Oberkörper- besonders sein Rücken übersät war mit unzähligen, sehr hässlichen Narben. Das hässliche Totessermal auf seinem linken Arm wirkte fast, als sei es lebendig. Als Snape fertig war sich zu waschen, erneuerte er sorgfältig seinen Halsverband. Die Wunde war noch lange nicht verheilt und musste schmerzen. „Ähm…Herr…Snape?“ „Hm?“ „Ich…würde mich auch gerne waschen“. Snape leerte die Schüssel mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs, sie füllte sich mit sauberem Wasser. Dann griff er ein Stück Seife und stellte die Schale neben Nevilles Bettlager. „Danke“.

Es war spät am Abend. Snape sass vor der Hütte, die Beine unter sein Kinn gezogen. Es war dunkel- wenn auch nicht ganz. Ein unheilvoll grünliches Schimmern verhinderte die vollständige Dunkelheit. Neville konnte es nur von seinem Platz am Fenster betrachten. Snape hatte ihn ja wieder angekettet wie es üblich war und die Kette reichte nicht bis nach draussen. Was war er für Snape? Und war Snape ein Feind oder ein Verbündeter? Als Snape hereinkam, konnte er nicht an sich halten. „Was ist das für ein Schimmer am Himmeln? Es fühlt sich- unheimlich an“ Neville schauderte es. „Hogwarts“ Snapes Blick hatte seine Kälte verloren und wirkte nur noch müde und…traurig? „Doch du würdest es nicht wiedererkennen“.

An einem anderen Abend… Neville wurde langsam unruhig. Snape kam selten so spät zurück. Da war die Angst, er würde nie mehr zurückkehren. Was würde dann mit ihm passieren? Angekettet wie er war, würde er jämmerlich verhungern. Längst war es dunkel… der Hochnebel verschluckte heute selbst das unheimliche Leuchten Hogwarts. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestossen und Snape kam hereingestolpert. Fast wäre er hingefallen- er konnte sich so gerade eben noch halten. Er legte seine Maske ab, eine weitere, neue, daneben. Langsam und vorsichtig schälte er sich die Roben vom Leib. „Verdammt“ murmelte er zähneknirschend. Neville riss die Augen auf. Sein Magen drehte sich herum und er schluckte. Snapes linker Arm war vom Handgelenk bis zum Oberarm aufgeschlitzt, auch auf dem Oberkörper klaffte eine stark blutende Schnittwunde. Derweil hatte Snape schon nach Verbandszeug gewühlt und versuchte unter Schwierigkeiten, sich selbst zu verbinden. Dabei fluchte er ohne Unterlass. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiss. „Herr…Snape…lasst mich helfen“. Snape warf ihm einen langen, skeptischen Blick zu. „Na gut“. Mit einem Klimpern lösten sich die magischen Ketten. Sorgfältig umwickelte Neville Snapes Arm und seinen Oberkörper mit den sauberen Binden, die Snape ihm gab. Er war selbst überrascht, wie gut ihm das gelang. „Danke“ murmelte Snape. Er liess sich erschöpft auf einen Hocker sinken. „Was ist passiert? Snape?“ Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Dieser Kollege wollte sich nur sehr ungern von seiner Maske…und seinem Leben trennen“ murmelte er. „Ihr….ihr….“ Neville setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ihr TÖTET sie?“ Snape rollte die Augen doch er schwieg. „Warum?“ fragte Neville schwach. Snape kippte einen Becher Wasser hinunter. Neville hätte erwartet, keine Antwort zu erhalten. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft regelmässig alle des inneren Kreises zu sich. Er würde merken, wenn einer fehlt, der noch lebt und das Dunkle Mal trägt. Und er kennt meine Maske. Er würde wissen, dass es einen Verräter gibt. Ich muss hingehen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ich brauche aber eine andere Maske.“ „ich dachte, die Maske tötet jeden Fremden, der sie trägt?“. „Ja. Dich würde eine Maske töten, ohne das Dunkle Mal. Nicht mich“. Snape griff nach zwei Phiolen, die in einem Regal standen und kippte den Inhalt herunter. Er verzog das Gesicht. Heiltränke schmeckten selten gut. Neville sah, dass ihm die Augen fast zufielen. Ohne noch Neville zu beachten ging Snape in seine Kammer und liess sich schwer auf das Bett fallen. Tiefe Atemzüge verrieten, das er fast sofort einschlief.  
Stunden später. Snape hatte es zum ersten Mal unterlassen, ihn am Bett anzuketten. Absicht? Oder Nachlässigkeit? Warum war Neville erwacht?? Da fiel ihm ein, was er vorhin beobachtet hatte. Neville stand leise auf. Im Nu fand er Snapes Zauberstab, den dieser zum Verbinden abgelegt hatte. Der Stab schien in der fremden Hand zornig zu vibrieren. Fast im gleichen Moment hechtete Snape aus dem Bett und stürzte zu ihm. „NICHT!!“ schrie er, stürzte sich auf Neville und zog ihn beiseite, als unter der unkontrollierten Magie von Snapes Zauberstab ein Teil des Hüttendachs zusammenbrach. Stöhnend vor Schmerz löste sich Snape von Neville. „Dummkopf!“ schnarrte er. „DU kannst damit nicht zaubern“. Neville schnappte nur entsetzt nach Luft. Ohne Snapes schnelle Reaktion wären sie beide erschlagen worden. Snape holte aus- Neville erwartete sicher, geschlagen zu werden- und nahm ihm dann bloss den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Neville war überrascht. Er hatte so sicher erwartet, das Snape ihn bestrafen würde für den Versuch, seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen. Doch Snape betrachtete ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die lose Kette. „Ich weiss nicht, was ich erwartet habe…es war dumm, dich mitzunehmen“ murmelte er. „Ich bringe dich hier raus. In die Muggelwelt“. Neville riss die Augen auf. „Aber…aber…“. Snape drehte sich weg und reparierte mit wenigen Zaubersprüchen den Schaden an der Hütte. Dann winkte er Neville zu sich, der ihm wortlos half, seine durchgebluteten Verbände zu wechseln. Aus dem Bett zu springen, hatte die Wunden wieder aufgerissen. „Es tut mir leid“ murmelte Neville, während er half. Und er meinte es auch so. „Pro…äh…Snape? Wussten sie das… das der dunkle Lord gewinnt? Haben sie uns deshalb…so…behandelt? So…hart“ Snape schob Neville von sich weg, dann liess er das Kaminfeuer aufflackern und setzte sich gegenüber Neville auf einen Hocker. Sein Gesicht war blass vom Blutverlust und wirkte im Feuerschein noch hagerer, die Attribute seines harschen Gesichts noch schärfer. Er fasste Neville ins Auge, und diesmal war da weder Kälte noch Spott in seinem Gesicht. „Nein. Ich habe es befürchtet. Und ich wusste, es war nicht viel Zeit. Nicht viel Zeit Euch darauf vorzubereiten. In Zeiten des Krieges nimmt niemand Rücksicht darauf, das ihr jung seid. Oder darauf, das Sie ohne Eltern aufwachsen mussten, Longbottom“. Neville stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Man nahm an, dass sie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Eltern geerbt haben. Was sie zu einem attraktiven Ziel macht.“ Neville riss die Augen auf. „Das Schicksal hat einen seltsamen Humor, Longbottom. Das ausgerechnet sie, unter allen anderen, hier vor mir sitzen“. Snape lachte kurz und humorlos auf. „Darum bringe ich sie hier raus. Noch einmal haben sie nicht so viel Glück“. 

An einem der nächsten Abende. Leise öffnete und schloss sich die Tür. Nahezu lautlos zog Snape seine Maske aus und legte eine weitere daneben. Die Maske trug deutliche Blutspuren. Das Blut floss träge herunter, besudelte das Regal und bildete eine rote Pfütze auf dem Boden. Kurz nur streifte Snapes Blick Neville. Der Ausdruck des Blicks war es, der ihn viel mehr erschreckte, als die Maske und das Blut... Der Blick war kalt, müde und leer. Die schwarzen Augen wirkten tot. Snape öffnete ein kleines Wandfach und zog eine trübe Flasche heraus. Er öffnete sie, setzte sie an den Mund und trank. Der Geruch nach Hochprozentigem traf Nevilles Nase. Er hatte Snape noch nie so etwas trinken sehen. Schwer liess sich Snape auf einen Hocker fallen. Mit starrem Blick starrte er in die Feuerstelle, die kalt war. Snapes Atem ging schwer. Immer wieder trank er gierig aus der Flasche. „Herr….? Snape…?“ Nevilles Stimme war leise, ängstlich. Snapes Gesicht wirkte grau, wie spontan gealtert. Lange, lange reagierte er nicht auf Neville. Doch irgendwann hob er den Kopf. Sein Blick sprühte nur so vor Wut und Ärger, dieser Blick, den Neville aus Schulzeiten kannte. Und fürchtete. Unwillkürlich duckte er sich. Snape fixierte ihn, so dass Neville sich fühlte wie das Kaninchen in den Fängen einer Schlange… „Was willst DU!!??“ schnauzte Snape ihn barsch an. Doch von einem Moment auf den anderen wurden die schwarzen Augen wieder leer. Und müde. Unendlich müde. Kraftlos sackte Snape in sich zusammen. Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Neville musterte ihn hilflos. Dann schluckte er. Und stand auf. Er trat neben Snape und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Snape nahm langsam die Hände vom Gesicht und musterte ihn erstaunt. Als sei es ein Wunder, das jemand es wagte, ihn anzufassen. Doch entzog er sich nicht. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Neville, nun mutiger. „Ich…habe einen..einen ehemaligen Freund getötet.“ Snapes Blick fiel auf die blutbefleckte Maske. „Er hat mich erkannt“. „Es war ein Unfall?“ fragte Neville, in der Hoffnung, zu trösten, als ihn Snapes harter Blick traf. „Nein. War es nicht. Niemand darf wissen, dass ich noch lebe“. Snape liess seinen Kopf zurückfallen, lehnte sich an die Wand. Das waren seine letzten Worte an diesem Abend. Neville brachte ihm ungefragt eine seiner Decken, und legte sie ihm um die Schultern, bevor er selbst zu Bett ging.

Der nächste Morgen war kühl und neblig. Snape sass noch genauso da, wie am Abend. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet. Hatte er überhaupt geschlafen? Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und grau. Neville machte heisses Wasser- ganz ohne Magie, gut das er das konnte- und brachte ihm eine grosse Tasse Tee, die er Snape in die Hand drückte. Dieser sah auf, sein Blick völlig verwundert und fremd, als habe er ihn noch nie gesehen. Es besorgte Neville mehr als er sich eingestehen mochte. „Snape…?“. Dieser drehte langsam den Kopf, ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war müde und leer. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und murmelte etwas. Plötzlich lösten sich die Ketten von Nevilles Hand- und Fussgelenken. „Geh“ murmelte Snape. „Oder bleib-mir ist es gleich“. Neville rieb sich die Handgelenke. 

Die Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter als er vor die Hütte trat. Der Wald! Alles grünte und blühte hier. Lebte der verbotene Wald wieder? Und warum? Eichhörnchen jagten erschreckt den nächsten Baumstamm hoch und schimpften von dort auf ihn herab. Tatsächlich meinte er gar ein Einhorn durch die Schatten der Bäume verschwinden zu sehen. Eine Horde zwitschernder Vögel huschte an ihm vorbei.  
Die Versuchung war gross. Einfach zu gehen. Doch wohin? Und es gab noch so viele offene Fragen. Und nur einen, der sie hoffentlich beantworten konnte. 

Snape sass in der Sonne, die inzwischen durch den Hochnebel blinzelte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Neville kommen sah. Dieser setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. „Was ist mit meinen Freunden passiert? Was ist schlimmer als der Tod?“. Snape schluckte. „Wo? Wo sind sie?“ Snape sah auf seine Hände, die schwarzen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Neville Snape kannte wirkte dieser betreten. Oder gar- schuldbewusst? „In Hogwarts. In dem Thronsaal des dunklen Lords. Der Fluch hält sie dort fest. Zwischen Leben- und Tod“ Snapes Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern. „Es amüsiert ihn. Sie dort zu halten. Die Qualen die sie leiden…manchmal…manchmal sorgt er dafür das man ihre Stimmen hören kann. Es ist…“ Snape versagte die Stimme. Die gequälten Schreie, er hörte sie. Jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte. Eine Träne lief ihm durchs Gesicht.  
„Wer hat diese Magie entwickelt? Wer ist so grausam, Seelen in ewiger Qual zu bannen??“ Neville konnte es nicht fassen. Snape sah weg. Dann blickte er ihm in die Augen. „Ich“. Neville stand auf, dann schlug er Snape mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Snape sah den Schlag kommen, doch zuckte er nicht mit der Wimper oder wich aus. Erst den nächsten Schlag fing er ab, indem er Nevilles Hand mit eisenhartem Griff packte. „Was hast Du gedacht, was für Aufgaben des Dunklen Lords Getreue erfüllen? Blumen pflücken?“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Doch damals war ich auf der Suche nach Rache. Und es brachte mir die Anerkennung meines Lords. Ich habe viele Zaubersprüche und Flüche entwickelt. Doch es scheint, dass jeder einzelne davon auf mich zurückfällt… mein Vater hatte Recht“ Snape Stimme war kalt. „Er hätte mich ersäufen sollen, als noch Zeit dafür war. Doch unglücklicherweise ist das, worin ich am meisten Erfolg habe, mein armseliges und unnützes Leben zu retten.“ Er lachte auf. Mit dem Lachen hätte man Glas schneiden können. „Willst du es nicht versuchen? Mich zu töten? Damit das endlich ein Ende hat.“ Snape streckte die Hand aus, darin lag sein Zauberstab. „Versuch es. Los! Töte den Bastard der dem dunklen Lord solch grausame Waffen liefert! Na? Wo ist dein Gryffindor-Mut??“. Seine Augen blitzten provokant. Doch als Snape merkte, dass keine Reaktion kam sackte er in sich zusammen. 

Neville stand vor Snape, reglos. Er fühlte sich- hilflos. Woher nahm Snape das Recht schwach und verletzlich zu sein, jetzt und hier? Wenn es Neville zu Schulzeiten immer so vorgekommen war, als sei dieser Mann zu keinerlei Gefühl fähig. Der immer so über allem stand. So kalt und unnahbar. Und immer Herr der Lage. Doch er konnte sich nichts vormachen: er spürte wie Snape die Folgen seiner Taten quälten. Er spürte seinen Schmerz. Und in einem hatte Snape Recht: Neville hatte unverschämtes Glück gehabt zu überleben. Es war nur klug, sich von Snape helfen zu lassen.   
„Bringen sie uns hier raus?“. Snape erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Ein kalter Blick traf Neville. „Dich. Hatte ich das nicht gesagt?“. „Ich will vorher… meine Freunde sehen“. Snapes Augen funkelten, verächtlich, sein Gesichtsausdruck abschätzig. „Ich dachte ich soll dich lebend hier rausbringen? Dich absichtlich dorthin zu bringen ist… Irrsinn.“ „Ich gehe nicht, bevor ich sie nicht gesehen habe!“ Nevilles Stimme war bestimmt. In einem Augenblick war Snape aufgesprungen und packte ihn so hart an der Gurgel, das Neville nach Luft schnappte. „Verdammter Gryffindor Leichtsinn. Ich bringe dich hin. Unter der Bedingung das du mir gehorchst. Ein einziges Widerwort kann dich dein Leben kosten. Und mich meines. - Nur dann hast du eine geringe Chance, zu überleben. Wenn dich einer erkennt… leistest du deinen Freunden Gesellschaft. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich dann rette. Verstehen wir uns?“. Neville schnappte nach Luft. „J….ja“. Snape liess ihn los. „Morgen“. 

Am nächsten Morgen war Snape schon früh auf.   
„Du musst deine Ketten tragen. Mit den Narben an deinen Händen würde man dich sofort als Flüchtling verfolgen. Gib mir Deine Hände“. Mit lautem Klackern schlossen sich die Ketten wieder um Nevilles Hand- und Fussgelenke. „Nur als mein Sklave kommst du in sein Schloss. Wenn überhaupt…“ Neville schluckte. Er fühlte sich gar nicht mehr so entschlossen. Geschweige denn mutig. „Der dunkle Lord hat Hogwarts mit unzähligen Dementoren umgeben. Nur an einer Seite kommen die Totesser hinein. Er versammelt alles an dunklen Kreaturen um sich, was ihm nützlich scheint. Hast du schon Inferi gesehen?“ Neville brach der kalte Schweiss aus… „Auch solche werden wir sehen. Widerliche Kreaturen“.

„Warum ist dieser Teil des Waldes so- anders? Lebendig?“ Snape verzog das Gesicht, fast meinte Neville die Andeutung eines Lächelns zu sehen. „Mein Schutzzauber um unsere Hütte schützt auch den Wald. Und die Tiere darin.“ „Und wenn sie…“ „Wenn ich sterbe?“ Snapes Ausdruck war so ungerührt und gleichgültig, als spreche er über das Wetter. „Dann stirbt auch dieser Teil des Waldes“. Neville schluckte. Aus einem blühenden Busch stieg gerade eine Wolke bunter Vögel auf und zwitscherte ohrenbetäubend.   
Die Grenze zu Voldemorts Reich war zu bald erreicht. Wehmütig sah Neville sich noch einmal um, betrachtete den lebendigen Wald. Vor ihnen lagen nur Nebelschwaden und toter Wald. 

Wieder zogen sie durch die Gassen. Wenn die Leute Snape in seiner Aufmachung als Totesser des innersten Kreises ausmachten, kamen nicht wenige aus ihren Häusern. Höflich und untertänig drängten sie ihn, Gaben von ihnen anzunehmen, Lebensmittel, alles was die Leute besassen. Neville staunte nur stumpf, wie die Zeit unter Voldemorts Herrschaft die Menschen so beeinflusst, so gebrochen haben konnte. Es…deprimierte ihn. Snape lehnte die diversen Angebote ab, es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Zeit verschwenden wollte. An einem Haus präsentierte ihnen der Hausherr ein Mädchen. Neville fiel fast aus der Rolle des stumpfen Dieners, als er sie sah. Sie war so jung und wunderschön. Ihre spärliche Kleidung verbarg nur wenig ihrer Rundungen. „Bitte, Herr! Bedient Euch meiner Tochter. Es wäre uns ein Segen“ bat ihr Vater. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute“. „Überlegt es Euch“ bat der Mann und schob sie weiter vor. Sie machte Snape schöne Augen. Auch Neville warf sie einen verführerischen Seitenblick zu, für den sie eine Ohrfeige ihres Vaters erntete. „Er ist ein Sklave“ ranzte er sie an. Nevilles Blut rutschte von seinem Kopf in andere Körperregionen. „Komm“ raunzte Snape, nur widerstrebend löste sich Neville von dem Anblick des Mädchens. Sie gingen weiter, auf die ferne Silhouette Hogwarts im Nebel zu. Hier standen nur wenige Häuser, Gebüsch säumte die Strasse. Snape hielt unvermittelt an. „Geh da rein und verschaff dir Erleichterung“ schnarrte Snape. „Wa…“ Snapes Blick aus der Maske heraus fiel in Nevilles Schritt. Neville wurde knallrot. „Oder brauchst du meine Hilfe dabei…?“ Der Spott in Snapes Stimme war nicht zu verkennen, Neville verschwand im Gebüsch um sich seiner Erektion zu entledigen. Immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf kam er wieder heraus. Wortlos wandte sich Snape ab, um weiterzugehen. „Sie war schön“ stammelte Neville irgendwann. „Ja. Das war sie“. Nevilles Kopf ruckte erstaunt zu Snape herum. Verdammte Maske, die jeden Gesichtsausdruck verbarg. Snape seufzte und seine Körperhaltung verriet eine Spur von…Ungeduld. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Mönch wäre, dem jegliche menschlich-männliche Regung fremd ist? Ich war jahrelang Hausleiter Slytherin. In einer Schule voller Pubertierender“ Snape schnaubte. Dann drehte er sich um, um weiterzugehen.

Das nächste Dorf schien das letzte zu Hogwarts Füssen zu sein. Das letzte ausserhalb eines Ringes, der nur aus totem Wald und dichtem Nebel bestand. Selbst nun am helllichten Tage, schien Hogwarts im Dunkeln zu liegen. Dichte Schwaden umgaben das Schloss und gaben stetig andere Gebäudeteile frei, um die zuvor sichtbaren zu verhüllen. Woher kam der Wind, der die Schwaden bewegte? Es war windstill hier. Dunkle Punkte schienen im Nebel zu schweben. Viele … dunkle…Punkte. Neville schauderte es jedes Mal, wenn er hinsah.  
Dieses Dorf war ärmlicher als alle zuvor. Die Nähe zu Hogwarts und zu Voldemorts Machtzentrale raubte den Leuten nicht nur ihre Lebensmittel und die „Unschuld“ ihrer Töchter… Die Nähe zu Voldemort und den Dementoren raubte ihnen auch ihre Lebensenergie. Die Menschen wirkten lethargischer und resignierter als alle zuvor. Doch versagte man Snape als Totesser höchsten Ranges auch hier die Achtung nicht. Snape schritt voraus, seine teuren schwarzen Roben wehten hinter ihm, er überliess es Neville mit seinen rasselnden Ketten hinterherzuschluffen. Niemand sah sich nach IHM um. Das Paar kam am Marktplatz an. Fast rannte Neville mit geneigtem Kopf in ihn hinein. Snape knurrte leise etwas, worauf Neville schnell wieder seinen Achtungsabstand einnahm. Doch machte er grosse Augen. Der Marktplatz war voller Käfige, darin lauter Menschen in Ketten, so wie Neville. Plötzlich packten Neville Hände an den Schultern. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, die Hände waren stark, und fühlten sich seltsam knochig… an. Als er die eine erblickte schrie er auf. Snape sah sich kurz um, doch wurde er abgelenkt von einem schmierigen, dicken Mann in nobler Robe. Er verbeugte sich tief vor Snape, der dies nur mit gelindem Nicken anerkannte. „Herr, seid ihr wirklich zufrieden mit diesem schmächtigen, kränklichen Jungen als Diener?“. Snapes Blick fiel auf Neville, der aufgehört hatte zu schreien. Gerade würgte er und erbrach sich zu seinen Füssen. Es waren tatsächlich Knochenhände die ihn hielten. Die Gestalt, die ihn hielt war ein Inferius. Ein lebendig gewordener Leichnam. Neville roch das verweste Fleisch, welches zum Teil von freiliegenden Knochen hing. Die Gestalt fletschte die Zähne, sollte das ein Grinsen sein?? Neville war übel, doch war sein Magen nun leer. Er wollte nur weg, doch der Inferius war zu stark. Es war eine Frau, einzelne braune Strähnen hingen noch am halbnackten Schädel. Erst jetzt sah Neville weitere Inferi, wohl Diener des Sklavenhändlers. Neville begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, nur der Inferius, dessen Knochenhände in seine Schultern schnitten, hielt ihn tatsächlich noch aufrecht. Der Blick des Händlers ruhte auf dem Totesser. „So einer ist doch sicher auch kaum in der Lage die gesunden Bedürfnisse..“ der Ton machte klar was gemeint war „eines Mannes wie ihr es seid, angemessen zu stillen“. Der Händler trat auf Neville zu und riss ihm seinen Kittel vom Leib. Neville zuckte zusammen und bedeckte seinen Schritt mit den Händen. Der Händler lachte laut und kalt, und gab Neville einen herzhaften Schlag auf den nackten Hintern. Snapes Blick war kalt und ungerührt, als er mit Blick auf Neville antwortete. „Ihr habt recht, er ist nicht besonders gut. Ich danke für Eure Besorgnis. Doch bin ich in Eile, zu meinem Herrn zu gelangen. Vielleicht komme ich nachher, Euer Angebot an Sklaven zu begutachten“. Der Sklavenhändler verneigte sich tief. „Wie ihr wünscht“. Auf seinen Wink liess der Inferius Neville los, der zusammenklappte, sich aber vor Panik, wegzukommen, schnell aufrichtete, seinen Kittel überzog und an Snapes Seite hastete. Dieser sah sich nicht um und schritt auf dem Weg Richtung Schloss weiter. Ein paar Wegbiegungen weiter, waren sie dem Blick des Händlers entschwunden. Wie ein gefällter Baum fiel Neville im Wegstaub in sich zusammen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und ihm klapperten die Zähne. In einem Augenblick war Snape bei ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Noch einmal sah er sich um, doch beobachtete sie niemand. Er wickelte Neville in seinen Mantel, dann sprach er Worte in einer fremden Sprache, immer und immer wieder, wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Langsam, ganz langsam kam Neville zu sich. Er fühlte sich seltsam geborgen. In SNAPES! Armen. Doch es war so. Keinerlei Spott-mit dem er so sicher gerechnet hatte- war in den schwarzen Augen hinter der silbernen Maske auszumachen. „Ich…nie habe ich so ein…Ding.. gesehen“ stotterte Neville. „Es sind nur Marionetten, Inferi“. Immer wieder lief ein Zittern durch Neville. Als es aufgehört hatte, fragte Snape leise „Besser?“ Neville nickte. Dann stand er mit Snapes Hilfe auf. Er liess ihn erst los, als Neville stand, ohne zu schwanken. Snape brachte seine staubigen Roben wieder in Ordnung, während Neville Richtung Hogwarts blickte. „Bist du sicher? Das du dort hinauf willst?“ Neville schluckte, doch nickte er. Snape nickte, dann drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Am liebsten hätte Neville seine Meinung revidiert. Doch er tat es nicht. Der Weg war weiter als es aussah. Noch etwas anderes beschäftigte den Jungen. „Snape?“ Snape wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Hm?“. Neville wurde rot. „Liebt…liebt ihr auch..hm..Männer?“. Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Manchmal. Aber sei unbesorgt. Deine Unschuld ist vor mir sicher. Falls du sie noch hast“. Snapes Stimme klang fast amüsiert. Neville verschluckte sich und hustete. Nun, zumindest das… war ihm noch (?) nicht passiert…. 

Als sie sich dem Nebelring näherten, wurden sie plötzlich von Dementoren umschwärmt. Nevilles Zähne klapperten vor innerlicher Kälte und alles schien ihm plötzlich aussichtslos und vergebens. Seltsamerweise machten sie einen Bogen um Snape, um sich umso mehr auf Neville zu konzentrieren. Erst als Snape ihn an sich zog, zogen sie sich widerstrebend zurück.

Der Ring aus Nebel hob sich erst, als sie den ersten Mauerring Hogwarts passiert hatten. Neville hob den Blick zu dem Schloss, was er so lange als sein zweites Zuhause betrachtet hatte. Doch ganz offensichtlich war es das nicht mehr. Überall waren noch die Schäden der Schlacht zu sehen, Schutthaufen lagen herum. Alles an Bäumen, Pflanzen und Grün im Vorhof war verdorrt oder mit alten Spinnweben überzogen. Die Wasserfontäne war unregelmässig, das Wasser braun. Snape schritt mit wehenden Roben entschlossen voran, so dass Neville sich anstrengen musste, Schritt zu halten. Sie passierten andere Totesser, die Snape respektvoll zunickten und Neville herablassende Blicke zuwarfen, falls sie ihn nicht völlig ignorierten. Auch hier drin sah es nicht besser aus. Viele Portraits fehlten. Wo sie intakt waren schauten ihre Insassen ängstlich oder versuchten sich zu verstecken. Die Fackeln an den Wänden brannten, doch gaben sie kaum richtiges Licht. Man konnte gerade eben erkennen, wo man ging. Snape schritt auf die Grosse Halle zu. Er sah sich kurz um. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um, packte Neville mit hartem Griff am Arm und zog ihn ruckartig in eine Mauernische. Snape murmelte etwas, plötzlich gab die Wand nach und entpuppte sich als sich gerade öffnende Tür. Snape zog ihn hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Was….??“ „Ich war Schulleiter, Junge. Strenggenommen bin ich das noch immer. Und diesen stehen viele Geheimnisse offen..“. Sie standen vor einer sehr engen Wendeltreppe, die Snape ihn nun hinunterzog. Dann öffnete er unten vorsichtig eine weitere Tür und sah in den Korridor dahinter. Neville erkannte die Verliese, wo Snape unterrichtet hatte. Der Gang war voller Staub und Dreck und Spinnweben. Kaum jemand schien sich hierhin zu verirren. Snape zog ihn mit sich, und in den Potionsklassenraum. Sorgfältig verriegelte er die Tür hinter ihnen. Auf ihr Eintreten erhellten sich sofort alle Fackeln und Kerzen. Neville sah sich um. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Obwohl dies nicht eben sein Lieblingsort gewesen war, erleichterte es ihn, immerhin hier etwas vorzufinden, wie es zu Schulzeiten gewesen war. „Kommt hier niemand hin?“ fragte er. Snape hatte die Maske abgenommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er einen Wandschrank öffnete. „Nein. Ich selbst habe die Räume magisch verschlossen. Und die meisten Totesser bevorzugen es ohnehin , in den Türmen zu leben.“ Erleichtert setzte sich Neville auf einen Stuhl. Snape entnahm dem Schrank eine Reihe Tränkeflaschen und verstaute sie in seiner Robe. „Das waren die letzten“ murmelte er. Er schloss den Schrank, dann kam er zu Neville. Er gab ihm eine kleine Glasflasche. „Trink das“. „Was ist das?“ Snape rollte die Augen. „Beruhigungsmittel. Wir gehen in die Grosse Halle, wo der Dunkle Lord residiert. Wenn du aus der Rolle fällst, sind wir beide tot. Du wirst deine Freunde sehen… Ich war ein Narr, dich hierhin mitzunehmen. Trink. Oder ich lasse dich hier“. Widerstrebend trank Neville. Umgehend merkte er die Wirkung. Es war als ob sich eine Decke über seine Nerven gelegt hatte. „Wir müssen gehen.“ Neville folgte Snape wie in Trance. Er sah alles, nahm alles war. Doch war sein Hirn wie in Watte gepackt. Plötzlich waren sie in einem Korridor auf dem Weg zur Grossen Halle. Andere maskierte und unmaskierte Totesser gingen vor und hinter ihnen. Alle behandelten Neville wie Luft. Er hörte etwas… war es ein Tier in Not? Der Klang wirkte nicht menschlich, doch mussten Schmerz und Verzweiflung die Ursache sein. Neville schauderte, doch verhinderte der Trank jede weitere Reaktion. Viel zu schnell traten sie durch die Tore der Grossen Halle. Doch glich sie nicht mehr dem Saal den er kannte. Neville hatte keine Zeit den Eindruck zu vertiefen. Neben dem Eingang befand sich ein grosser Käfig. Ein unmaskierter öffnete ihnen die Tür und Snape stiess ihn rüde hinein, während sich die Tür wieder schloss. Neville öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Erst jetzt sah er die anderen Insassen in Ketten, so wie er sie trug. Stumm setzte er sich auf den Boden, die Szenerie betrachtend. Es war Voldemorts Thron, der sofort seine Blicke auf sich zog. Ein paar Stufen führten hinauf… zu dem Podest, das einem riesigen Aquarium aus dunklem Glas ähnelte. In einer durchsichtigen, grünschimmernden Masse bewegten sich Körper… sie trieben darin. Ihre Glieder waren unnatürlich verdreht. Immer wieder tauchten Gesichter auf. Neville riss die Augen auf. Nur das Beruhigungsmittel hielt ihn davon ab zu schreien, zu toben. Er sah Rons Gesicht, zu einer Grimasse unglaublichen Schmerzes verzerrt… dann sah er sie alle… Harry, Hermione, Luna. Er sah Flitwick, Slughorn, Minerva. Auch Lucius Malfoy, was ihn wunderte. Sie alle trieben in diesem Gebilde wie in Wasser. Sie alle zeigten alle Zeichen unerträglichen Schmerzes. Doch war nichts davon zu hören. Gebannt starrte Neville auf diese Ausstellung des Grauens. Er merkte nicht das sein Gesicht tränennass war. Einer seiner Mitgefangenen legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. Neville kauerte sich eng zusammen. Er wollte nicht hinsehen und musste es doch. Erst nach einer Weile nahm der den Rest des Raumes in sich auf. 

In der Mitte des Saales stand eine Tafel, an der die Totesser des inneren Kreises sassen, allesamt maskiert. Nach einer Weile erkannte er Snape, in seiner geraubten Maske. Er sass an einem der ranghöchsten Plätze, soeben legte Voldemort ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Erkannte er nicht, das jemand anderes hinter der Maske steckte? Es schien unmöglich, das Voldemort auf Snapes Maskerade hereinfiel… An der Wand versammelt waren die gewöhnlichen Totesser, die niedrigen Ranges, die keine Maske tragen durften. Vor dem Tisch kniete ein Mädchen. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und sie zitterte. Ihre Hände waren hinter ihrem Rücken gebunden.   
In den Kaminen der Halle brannten Feuer, doch lieferten sie keine Wärme. Das Feuer schimmerte grünlich und tauchte die Szenerie in ein unheimliches Licht. Jegliche Geborgenheit dieses Raumes war entschwunden und ersetzt durch Kälte und Grauen. Alle steinernen Verzierungen der Häuser waren entfernt worden, mit Ausnahme der Slytherin Schlangen. Unter der Decke hingen massive Spinnweben. Eine Acromantula? Zum Glück schien die Riesenspinne nicht dazusein.   
Voldemort begann zu sprechen. Nicht laut, doch verstand man ihn in jeder Ecke der Halle. Es war, als spräche er Neville persönlich ins Ohr. „Wie ihr alle wisst, meine Freunde, gibt es Verräter an unserer Gemeinschaft. Es wurden Anhänger des innersten Kreises getötet. Dieses Mädchen hier weigert sich bedauerlicherweise, uns mehr darüber zu erzählen. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, bald mehr zu erfahren. Aber ich habe sie für Euch, sozusagen als Dessert, aufgehoben. Ihr dürft einer nach dem anderen kommen und Euch an und mit ihr vergnügen.“ Er gab einen auffordernden Wink. Einer nach dem anderen traten die Totesser vor… das Mädchen war Ziel unterschiedlichster Flüche und Angriffe. Eine Blutlache breitete sich unter ihren Füssen aus. Zwei vergingen sich an ihr. Das Mädchen wimmerte nur noch leise… sie hatte ihre Stimme schon vorher überbeansprucht. Es musste ihre Stimme gewesen sein, dieses unmenschliche, gequälte Geräusch, vorhin bei ihrer Ankunft. Neville schloss immer wieder kurz die Augen. Snape trat erst als letzter hinzu- ganz offensichtlich hatte er allen anderen den Vortritt gelassen. Eine knappe, lässige Bewegung des Zauberstabs, und das Mädchen brach tot zusammen. Voldemort hob die Augenbrauen, nicht wirklich erfreut. „Verzeiht, Herr. Der Zauber ist fehlgegangen“ sagte Snape mit verstellter Stimme. Voldemort zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Entfernt sie. Sie kann meine Inferi verstärken“. Er winkte sie alle zurück an den Tisch. Einer nach dem anderen erstattete Voldemort Bericht. Was wenn Snape seine Maske absetzen musste? Neville wandte sich seinen Mitinsassen zu. „Setzen sie nie ihre Maske ab?“ fragte er leise. „Nein. Nur in der Gegenwart ihres Herrn. Nur er weiss, wer sie sind“. Neville betrachtete das Geschehen weiter. Die Gesichter in Voldemorts Thron schienen um Hilfe zu rufen, verzerrt und verzweifelt. Warum waren sie tot und er nicht? Sie waren soviel mutiger, fähiger gewesen als er. Voldemort stand auf. „Meine Freunde, ich bin nicht zufrieden, mit Euren Bemühungen, unser Reich zu vergrössern. Darum hier noch eine kleine Motivation, damit ihr seht was denen geschieht, die nicht mit mir sind“. Voldemort lächelte kalt, amüsiert. Ein Wink seines Zauberstabs…und…alle gequälten Gesichter in seinem Thron bekamen ihre Stimme. Das Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend, die Schreie verzweifelt und herzerweichend. So viele Stimmen. Neville hielt sich die Ohren zu, und alle anderen Anwesenden auch. Doch selbst so hörten sie die Stimmen noch. Voldemort lächelte amüsiert, er allein wirkte entspannt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stoppte er abrupt das Geschrei. Die folgende Stille schien allen ohrenbetäubend. Neville zitterte, sein Gesicht war tränennass. Plötzlich war da eine silberne Maske vor seinem Gesicht. Snape zog ihn aus dem Käfig und hinter sich her, bevor Neville noch zu sich gekommen war. Kurz vor dem Tor machte Neville sich los.

„Wir können nicht gehen! Wir müssen sie befreien!“ zischte Neville. Snape griff ihn erneut mit eisenhartem Griff am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit sich. „DU musst gar nichts“ knurrte er sehr leise. Neville wehrte sich störrisch wie ein Esel. Snape bewegte stumm seine Lippen. Plötzlich entspannte sich Neville. Sein Hirn fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt und ein seltsames Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Folgsam wie ein Lamm trottete er hinter Snape her. Hatte er je etwas anderes gewollt?  
Snape führte sie aus Hogwarts hinaus. Kaum bemerkte Neville den Nebel oder die Scharen von Dementoren, mühelos von Snape auf Abstand gehalten. Snape bog vor dem Sklavenmarkt ab in einen kleinen Seitenpfad, als der Imperius-Zauber nachliess, der den Jungen im Griff gehabt hatte. Plötzlich kam Neville zu sich. Er rannte auf Snape zu, zerrte ihn an seiner Robe herum und schlug und trommelte auf ihn ein, schrie ihn an. „Wir müssen zurück!!! Wir können so nicht gehen!!“. Snape packte ihn mit starken Händen, dann warf er den tobenden auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn. Frustriert, verzweifelt zappelte Neville, versuchte sich freizumachen, doch Snape war zu stark. Währenddessen zog Snape seine Totessermaske ab. Streifte die Kapuze ab. Seine Augen glänzten seltsam. Er wirkte zermürbt und erschöpft. Er strich sich schwarze Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Er redete erst wieder, als Neville resigniert endlich stillhielt. „Können wir nun gehen?“. Neville nickte. Snape stand auf und half ihm auf.

Als sie ihr karges Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten, befreite Snape ihn von all seinen Ketten. Dann nahm er Nevilles Handgelenke in seine eigenen Hände und murmelte einen Heilzauber. Ebenso verfuhr er mit seinen Knöcheln. Fast sofort waren die neuen wunden Stellen abgeheilt, als seien sie Wochen alt. Snape entzündete ein kleines Feuer. Er teilte ein Stück Brot, eine Hälfte gab er Neville. Stumm zunächst, starrten beide in die Flammen.   
„Wie ist das… einen Menschen zu.. zu töten..?“ Neville konnte kaum glauben das er diese Frage stellte. Snape sah auf. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen war von einer Intensität, die schwer zu ertragen war. Neville sah weg, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Sein Blick fiel auf Snapes schmale Hände, die das Stück Brot hielten. Die Hände, die den Zauberstab gehalten hatten. Der vorhin das Mädchen getötet hatte, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Neville zitterte leicht. Wie hatte er so töricht sein können Snape daran zu erinnern? Vielleicht, wenn er nichts weiter sagte… vielleicht vergass Snape diese Frage wieder. Doch spürte er den durchdringenden Blick weiter auf sich. „Es zu tun? Es zu tun ist einfach, Longbottom. Viel zu einfach“. Snapes Stimme war sanft, und er sprach so leise, das er neben dem Knistern des Feuers nur gerade eben zu verstehen war. „Anders als dein Leben danach. Von dem Moment, wo du jemandem das Leben nimmst, bist du nie mehr alleine. Du siehst sie überall wo du bist. Ihre Augen, ihre Gesichter. Hörst ihr Flehen…“. Neville schien bei Snapes Worten plötzlich Gesichter in den munteren Flammen des Feuers zu sehen. Schnell sah er wieder auf Snapes Hände, in denen das Brot längst zu einem nichtessbaren Klumpen geworden war. Neville überlief ein Schauer. „Halte dich fern von Leuten, die das Töten von Menschen so gut beherrschen wie ein guter Handwerker sein Handwerk. Auch von denen, die vorgeben, dies für eine gute Sache zu tun.“ Snape warf das Brot ins Feuer, von dem ein Funkenregen aufstieg. Neville hob seinen Blick, diesmal war es Snape, der dem Blickkontakt auswich.   
„Sie haben…Sie haben ihm geholfen. Sie haben ihm geholfen, haben ihm in ihrer Brillianz und Findigkeit all die Werkzeuge geliefert um an die Macht zu kommen.“ Nevilles Stimme war nicht anklagend- es war mehr eine Feststellung. Snape stocherte im Feuer. Er seufzte müde. „Das habe ich. Und ich war ihm ebenso ein gutes Werkzeug. Bis mir die Augen geöffnet wurden. Seitdem… bezahle ich den Preis. Für meine Torheit“. Beide starrten ins Feuer. „Hat er gemerkt, das sie ihn verraten haben? Und wollte sie deshalb töten?“. Snape schnaubte leise. „Nein. Ich wurde ihm zu gefährlich. Ich hatte meinen Zweck erfüllt.“

Neville liess die schrecklichen Bilder Revue passieren. Die gequälten Gesichter. Harry, Hermione, Ron. Luna. So viele andere. Und Lucius Malfoy. Neville sah auf. „War Lucius Malfoy einer ihrer Liebhaber?“ Snape sah auf, die Stirn gerunzelt. Neville nahm das als ein ja. „Aber er hat…hatte doch eine Frau. Familie..“. Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Das eine schliesst das andere nicht aus. Und in Zeiten, wo der Tod einem so nah ist, sind gewisse Bedürfnisse besonders stark. Es gibt Trost, Erfüllung, einen gnädigen Moment des Vergessens. Das Gefühl, noch am Leben zu sein. Ohnehin ist in Voldemorts Kreisen Sex ein Mittel zur Macht. Ein Ventil. Und ein Mittel der Unterwerfung.“ Snape blickte in die Flammen, sah nackte Haut, fühlte den Nachhall der Erregung während seiner Vereinigung mit Lucius nach einem besonders gefährlichen Auftrag. Himmel, Hölle und der Wahnsinn, das überwältigende Gefühl des Überlebens. Keine Droge brachte jemals nur annähernd solches Hochgefühl. Er meinte noch, den erregenden, metallischen Geschmack des Blutes zu schmecken, welches er Lucius von der Stirn geküsst hatte. 

Snape warf Neville eine Decke zu. Nebeneinander in ihre Decken gehüllt schliefen sie ein. Es war Snape, der mitten in der Nacht erwachte, als er eine Bewegung spürte. Offensichtlich war Neville immer näher gerückt, sein Kopf lag an seiner Schulter. Neville redete im Schlaf. Snape streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm übers Haar, worauf der Junge sich beruhigte. Lange noch sah Snape mit geöffneten Augen in die Dunkelheit.  
Als Neville am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sass Snape mit dunkel unterlaufenen Augen an einem kleinen Feuer. Er war in eine Decke gewickelt. Er sah auf, als er bemerkte das Neville erwacht war. „Für Dich“ er wies auf eine angeschlagene Emailtasse mit dampfendem Tee und einen Schokokeks, der daneben lag. Ein Keks, wie es ihn in Hogwarts immer zum Tee gegeben hatte. Bei Merlin, wo mochte er den aufgetrieben haben?? Neville robbte mit seiner Decke ans Feuer und biss eine Ecke von dem Keks ab. Er war köstlich. Dann wärmte er seine Hände an der Teetasse. Snape schwieg und stocherte mit einem Ast im Feuer.

Es war noch ein strammer Tagesmarsch durch toten grauen Wald. Totenstille herrschte hier. Snape marschierte zügig und machte nur Pausen, wenn Neville darum bat. Der Anblick würde immer in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt bleiben: Snapes schmale Gestalt, gekleidet in Hose und ein schmuddeliges Hemd, seine langen schwarzen Haare, durchsetzt mit grauen Strähnen.   
Endlich lichtete sich der tote Wald. Vor ihnen lag ein brachliegendes Feld, dahinter ein Ort. Snape hielt an. 

„Lebwohl, Neville Longbottom.“ Snapes schwarze undurchdringliche Augen bohrten sich in Nevilles. „Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich“. Nevilles Augen weiteten sich. Ein Lob. Von Snape? Die Welt schien kopfzustehen…  
Hier würde es beginnen, sein neues Leben. „Kommen sie doch mit“. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt noch etwas zu tun für mich. Geh jetzt“. Neville schickte sich an zu gehen. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Passen sie auf sich auf“. Snape lächelte schwach. „Ich bin schwer zu umzubringen“. Dann verschwand er wie ein Geist im Wald. Es war seltsam, wie alleine sich Neville plötzlich fühlte, ohne diesen Menschen, den er einst gefürchtet, sogar gehasst hatte.

1 Jahr später  
„Wir sehen uns dann in drei Wochen“ sagte Neville zu seiner Kollegin. Dann schloss er die Tür der Gärtnerei hinter sich. Er hatte hier eine Arbeit gefunden, die ihm Freude machte. Und in der er erfolgreich war. Auch wenn es seinen Muggel Kollegen nicht klar war, warum bei ihm die Pflanzen besonders gut gediehen.  
Zwei Tage später war er wieder dort. An dem Ort, wo Snape ihn alleingelassen hatte. Neville war ausgerüstet mit einem kleinen Rucksack, der aber durch Magie allen Luxus enthielt, den man sich zum Camping wünschen konnte. Motiviert marschierte er los. Er musste feststellen, das er damals wohl fitter gewesen war. Zusammen mit Snape war er deutlich schneller unterwegs gewesen. Doch je weiter er kam, stellte er fest, das der Wald hier wieder zaghaft, sehr zaghaft zu leben begann. Überall waren grüne Spitzen zu sehen. Auch einzelne Vögel zwitscherten hier und da. Der allgegenwärtige Nebel war verschwunden. Auch in der Muggelwelt hatte man mehr Nebel und seltsame Wetterphänomene beobachtet damals. Bis vor vier Wochen, wo sich das Wetter abrupt änderte. Ohne erkennbare Ursache. Doch Neville wusste es besser…  
Am Abend schlug er sein gemütliches Zelt auf. Eine Weile sass er am Lagerfeuer, erinnerte sich an die Gespräche mit Snape. Er ertappte sich gar dabei, dass er seine Gesellschaft jetzt schätzen würde. Anders als damals, konnte man hier nun den Sternenhimmel sehen. Was würde er sehen, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam? Ob Snape… noch lebte?  
Am nächsten Tag war er früh auf. Er wollte Hogwarts noch heute erreichen. Endlich erreichte er die Hügel, von denen man den See und das Schloss üblicherweise sehen konnte. So es nicht in Nebel gehüllt war wie damals. Er bog um die Ecke und sah- den See. Wie er in der Sonne leuchtete. Doch wo das Schloss stand- nichts. Keine stolzen hohen Türme mit hunderten Fenstern. Erst als er näherkam sah er es. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Das einst stolze Schloss- in Trümmern. Kaum ein Stein war noch auf dem anderen. Und er traf keinen Menschen. Niemanden. Die Gegend war verlassen. Das Dorf vor Hogwarts, das sie damals durchquerten- leer. Die Häuser offen, verlassen. Ein Geisterdorf. Vereinzelt zwitscherten Vögel. Er schauderte, als er über den Platz ging, wo damals der Sklavenhändler gewesen war. Leere Käfige. Neville wanderte weiter. Keuchend stapfte er den Hügel hinauf, auf dem das Schloss stand. Die Eingangsbrücke war nicht passierbar. Einzelne Pfeiler standen noch. Doch auch auf der anderen Seite. Keine Gebäude mehr, die diesen Namen verdienten. Neville schauderte es. Doch es war vorbei. Kein Voldemort. Kein Totesser. Was mochte passiert sein? Was hatte Snape getan? Und er war sich sicher, dass nur ihm das hier hatte gelingen können.   
Am Fuss des Schlosses, in der Nähe des Sees schlug Neville diesmal sein Lager auf. Fast erschrak er, als er eine Eule rufen hörte. Am nächsten Morgen packte er alles zusammen und schlenderte zum Seeufer. Da war Dumbledores Grab. Doch das war nicht alles. Um das Grab herum standen weitere Grabsteine, in jeden ein Name eingraviert. Er fand sie alle…Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna. Auch die Lehrer. Und Lucius Malfoy. Ja. Sie hatten ihre Ruhe gefunden. Er setzte sich auf den Stein am See, auf dem er früher oft gesessen hatte und schaute hinaus, liess seine Gedanken schweifen.   
Nach einer Weile machte er sich auf. Tatsächlich fand er das Waldstück, in dem Snapes Hütte stand. Nichts war hier verändert. Die Pflanzen und Bäume gediehen prächtig, Vögel zwitscherten. Als er an der Hütte ankam, war diese verschlossen. Innen schien nichts verändert. Ausdauernd streifte Neville durch den Wald, doch war da niemand. Ausser Tiere. Wo war Snape? Nur er konnte die Gedenksteine gesetzt haben. Gerne hätte er mit ihm gesprochen, gehört, wie es ihm gelungen war. Er verweilte noch zwei weitere Tage hier, dann gab er enttäuscht auf. Er packte alles zusammen und zog los. Über ihm zwitscherte eine fröhliche Horde Vögel.  
Hinter ihm, unter einem grossen Baum stand Snape. Er hob die Hand, wie zum Abschied, sehr wohl wissend, das Neville ihn nicht sehen konnte. Snapes Haar war weiss. Er lächelte. Auch er hatte nun seinen Frieden gefunden.


End file.
